


Ruin Your Day

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen, Male Lactation, Underage breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean just woke up, and his chest hurt like hell. On top of that, Sammy wouldn't stop crying, no matter what Dean tried to do.





	1. Where It Began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blessed Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722955) by [TheWaywardDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardDaughter/pseuds/TheWaywardDaughter). 



> I just want it on record I have no idea what possessed me to write this. There's just something so intriguing about the idea of Sam and Dean being even closer than they already are, combined with a fic I always come back to. 
> 
> Hopefully you like it as much as me.

It started the day after Mommy died. Dean just woke up, and his chest hurt like hell. On top of that, Sammy wouldn't stop crying, no matter what Dean tried to do. Dean didn't want to care about anything. He just lost his Mommy and the only home he's ever known. He just wants to fall asleep for the next decade or so, maybe longer. 

But Sammy keeps crying. Even in the beginning, Dean could never let Sammy be upset for too long. On autopilot, he slowly gets out of the bed he'd been sleeping in for the night, moves over to the crib Sammy's in, and reaches in to pick him up. The poor thing is red in the face, tears in his eyes as he continues to wail, now even louder in Dean's arms. But Dean doesn't put him back down. He can't, not after what just happened.

Dean slowly moves back to the bed, gently laying them both down, and getting himself comfortable before moving Sam to lay down next to him. But he still can't sleep with with both Sammy wailing away and his chest feeling like it's practically on fire. He has no clue what to do. He tries moving Sammy closer to him, and that causes the strangest thing to happen. 

Sammy's cries soften slightly, as Dean watches him lay his head on Dean's chest. But instead of finally going to sleep, Sammy opens his mouth and sucks on Dean's nightshirt. This causes Sammy to quiet down to whimpering, but it's not enough to get him to completely calm down. But then, he feels his chest release the pressure he'd been feeling, and a wetness soak his shirt.

At first, Dean thought it was just from Sam sucking his shirt, but looking down, he realizes that's not it. There’s something LEAKING underneath his shirt. Much as he doesn't want to, if he's going to figure out what's going on, he's gonna have to move Sam away. 

Dean tries to gently push Sammy off his chest, but it proves to be pointless, as the second his mouth detaches, Sammy's wailing goes back to full blast. Dean can only wince in sympathy as he pulls his shirt up, and what he sees is something he has never seen happen in his life.

There's a small dribble of a white substance coming from his right nipple. Dean dips a finger in it, raises it to his nose to smell it, and is in shock once he realizes what it is. For some reason, he's making Mommy's milk. He knows that's what it has to be, because he'd watched Mommy feed Sammy before, and whenever he'd gotten close enough, it had smelled exactly like this did. 

Dean looks at Sammy's crying face, and somewhere in the haze of his mind, he wonders if this is why Sammy's so upset. Sammy hadn't ever drank from a bottle before, and now Mommy can't feed him her milk. Yet, somehow, he's making the same thing.

Before he knows what he's doing, Dean pulls his shirt off, gently moves Sammy back to his chest, and lets Sammy lay his head back down where he had it. Only this time, Sammy's mouth goes directly to the nipple.

The moment Dean feels that first suck pull the milk from him, something in him breaks. Whatever he'd been trying to not feel, now it was almost like it was melting away. The longer Sammy drank, the more Dean turned his focus on making sure Sam kept drinking. He couldn't explain it, but his gut told him this was important. When the first nipple was empty, Dean carefully maneuvered Sam to his other one, and let Sammy latch on to let the milk flow out.

Before he knew it, Sammy had finished, and actually quieted down and closed his eyes. Dean goes back to the crib, setting Sammy back down in it. But then, as he watches Sammy sleep, he just can't think of getting back in the bed without Sammy. So, he climbs over the railing, careful to not step on Sam, lays down, and wraps an arm around him, and finally, finally, falls asleep. 

And that was all it took. Months went by, and it never stopped. Sammy always needed it, and Dean was more than happy to give him it. 

Until the day John found out. It was more of an accident, really. Dean was just relaxing as Sammy fed, when John came through the door. Before, Sammy had already finished, but with him starting to eat small amounts of baby food, the milk feedings had to be later. 

“Hey there...Dean?” John was just coming back from researching at the library, but what he walked in on definitely wasn't something he was expecting. 

Dean was freaked out, but he knew he couldn't move. Sammy needed his milk, and he wasn't about to let Daddy finding out stop that. He looks up cautiously, saying, “Hi Daddy.”

“What's going on, bud?” John asks, looking at Dean with a look of utter confusion.

“I uh…” Dean stammers. He never thought he'd have to explain this to Daddy. Honestly, he hoped Daddy would find it as normal as he did. But from the way Daddy's looking at him, he's gonna have to try and explain. “I'm feeding Sammy.”

“You're what?” Now John's even more confused. All he can see is his youngest laying down on Dean's chest. How could Dean possibly be feeding Sam?

“Sammy's hungry, so I'm feeding him.” Dean replies casually, not really understanding what's so confusing.

“Dean, no. You're not a girl. Sammy can't drink milk that isn't there.” John tries to explain.

“But it IS there.” Dean insists. “I make milk. Like Mommy did.”

“Wh-what?” John is flabbergasted.

“Look. See? He's drinking from me.” Dean moves himself carefully, so John can see for himself. Sure enough, Sammy's tiny mouth is suckling on Dean's nipple, filling his tummy with milk.

“How? Boys don't do that.” John has no clue what to make of this new development. He just had to accept demons are real, but now his son can lactate just like a woman?

“I'm watching out for Sammy, Daddy.” Dean says quietly.

Upon seeing the scared look on Dean's face, John quickly says, “Sorry, Dean. It's just this usually isn't heard of. You didn't do this before. How long has this been happening?”

“Since Mommy died.” Dean almost cries, but quickly squashes it down.

“Since-.” John stutters. That means Dean's been feeding Sam like this for MONTHS. “Dean why didn't you tell me about this sooner?”

Now Dean's the one that looks confused. “I thought it was normal.”

“Not exactly. For Mommy, it was. But for boys, especially your age, no.” 

Dean suddenly looks even more scared. “You're not gonna make me stop, are you?”

John tries to tell him, “Dean this isn't normal. Boys don't make milk. If you are, someone did this to you.”

Dean tears up, “Sammy needs it, Daddy. Please. I can't take it away from him.”

John wants to argue, but looking at Dean's clearly upset look, he just can't. The entire world has been turned upside down, and he can't find it in him to say no to letting Dean breastfeed Sam.

“Alright, alright. But I need to have it looked at by a doctor. Make sure there's not something seriously wrong.”

At that, Dean smiles. Because he already knows there's nothing wrong with him, even if it's not exactly normal. He's absolutely positive once the doctor checks him out, he'll agree with Dean too.

John goes to the kitchen to make some food, and Dean goes back to focusing on watching Sammy eat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ngh. Watch the teeth, Sammy."

It's weird enough when you travel around the country killing supernatural creatures. It's even weirder when you can admit it's actually not the weirdest aspect of your life.

For Dean, it's letting his little brother breastfeed from him, years after the all clear from the supernatural doctor John took them to. 

The doctor said he couldn't find a supernatural source, but seeing how Dean had adjusted very well, didn't see the harm in letting Dean continue. What they did know is it was a means of Dean's body making up for their mom's absence, and as long as there was a need, milk would keep coming.

But the funny thing was, even after Sam was walking, talking and eating solid foods, the milk still kept coming.

"Don't you think it's weird, Sammy?" Dean asks now, while Sam's having one of his fills and John's taking care of a hunt a state away.

Sam's so focused on the milk, he doesn't immediately respond. But once he pulls away, he answers,

"Not really." At Dean's surprised look, Sam explains, "I can't remember when this wasn't a thing, and I don't want to."

Then he goes for Dean's other nipple, and starts sucking away.

But Dean can't help but worry, "But Sam, this isn't normal. You should've stopped years ago. What are we gonna do if you suddenly need my milk during school hours?"

Sam doesn't see the problem, and reluctantly stops drinking to answer,

"We adjust. Get you a pump and pour the milk in a container. Nobody will ever know."

It's a good solution, one Dean can agree with, but Sam has to tell him the truth,

"But I wish we didn't have to do that."

Dean is surprised, "Why?"

Sam explains, "I dunno. I just...like what we're doing now. You're taking care of me, and I have an excuse to cuddle up with my big brother."

Dean rolls his eyes, "I knew you were a chick all along, Samantha."

But Sam doesn't feel like playing around, and starts whining, "Deeeean! I'm serious!"

Dean stops to look at Sam then, really look at him, and sees he's right.

"I love drinking from you, and I don't wanna hide it. So don't make me. Please?"

With the puppy eyes out full force, Dean's doomed. But he tries to reason with Sam one last time,

"Sam, be practical. We're supposed to keep our heads down and act normal. Breastfeeding from your big brother is not normal."

Sam argues, "Nothing about us is normal, Dean. Why should this be any different?"

Again, Sam's right. It all just comes down to the fact that Dean doesn't want to get caught in public feeding milk to his little brother. 

"...Fine." Dean reluctantly says. "We'll do it your way, but you should know, I really wish we weren't." At Sam's crushed look, Dean adds,

"It's not because I don't like feeding you, Sammy. You know that. But if someone catches us, it could cause a bunch of problems for us."

Sam feels better after that, and goes back to focusing on drinking. Dean slides a hand into Sam's hair to support his neck, and the two don't say anything else about it.


End file.
